


"Every warning is a challenge if you're not a coward!"

by maxiswriting



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (not that bad i promise this is mostly chaotic found family fluff), Dadza, Gen, Injured Tommyinnit, Injury, King Philza, Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Swearing, antarctic empire au, talk of medical incision, they're family your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: In hindsight, maybe agreeing to let Tommy and Tubbo go out camping without adult supervision hadn’t been such a good idea.(In which Tommy is Tommy, Techno is about to have an aneurysm because his brother is an idiot and Philza should have realized sooner that asking for a peaceful afternoon is just too much when it comes to his kids. As for Wilbur, well, he's just here for the laughs.)
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 282





	"Every warning is a challenge if you're not a coward!"

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing a writing challenge with my boyfriend and the word prompts I got (wish, court, ignoring, pancakes, incision) immediately made my inspiration go into overdrive skjcndkj  
>   
> So yeah, here’s my first fic for the mcyt fandom, an Antarctic Empire AU. Hello, if this fic doesn’t tip you off, found family is my favorite trope and writing the SBI family being chaotically wholesome makes my writing brain go feral. Enjoy, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

In hindsight, maybe agreeing to let Tommy and Tubbo go out camping without adult supervision hadn’t been such a good idea. When they had first asked, Philza had been quite reluctant -the two were still teenagers, after all, and sending two sixteen years old to sleep in the middle of a forest would have made any parent hesitate.

But it was also true that Tommy and Tubbo weren’t exactly helpless, either. Tommy was the Prince of the Antarctic Empire, after all, and both kids were undergoing sword and combat training under Philza and Technoblade -two of the strongest fighters in their kingdom. The woods weren’t really that dangerous, either -they were situated just behind the royal castle, fenced halfway through by a massive wall, and patrols walked regularly around it to avoid any unsavory surprises.

So yes, Philza had agreed, in the end. And that was going to be the last time he did. Next time -because he knew there was going to be a next time, he knew his son too well to expect otherwise- he was going to send Wilbur with them, even if it meant having to cuff him and Tommy together so that the kids wouldn’t have a choice in the matter.

Anything, to avoid having to step out of a court meeting into the royal family’s common room to see Techno with a first aid kit open as he hastily lectured Tommy about _the fucking necessity of seeking help right away after falling off a fucking cliff, what the fuck Tommy you might have had internal bleeding and not known about it what the hell were you thinking-_

Philza had blinked at the scene in front of him, utterly dumbfounded as he took in the disheveled state of his youngest and the sheepish and slightly worried look in Tubbo’s eyes. Wilbur mostly looked amused, honestly, so maybe that should have tipped Philza off that nothing was really wrong, but all he’d needed was to hear the words “cliff” and “internal bleeding” referring to Tommy and every single one of his dad instincts had gone into overdrive.

“What the hell happened?!” he asked, fully stepping inside as he moved to crouch beside his youngest son.

“Nothing, Techno is just being a fucking mother-hen!” Tommy exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

“You know that slope towards the northern wall, the one half-hidden by some bushes in the area where we always tell everyone not to go through because it’s dangerous?” Wilbur asked, drowning out Tommy’s protests. “Yeah, guess where this idiot decided to go explore.”

“Oh please, as if a small slope was going to scare me!” Tommy groaned, glaring at his older brother. “I’m a big man!”

“I did try to dissuade him, but it didn’t really work,” Tubbo piped up sheepishly.

Philza sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I wish you stopped ignoring our warnings when we tell you not to do certain things, Tommy.”

“Every warning is a challenge if you’re not a coward!” Tommy grinned. Techno, who was still crouched in front of him, hid a snort in his elbow, trying to pass it off as a not-very-believable cough.

“Don’t laugh, he definitely took that from you,” Philza pointed out wearily. “You all are the reason I’m already going grey.”

“Nope, that’s because you’re just old, Dadza, “ Wilbur teased, leaning his chin on his hands like the little shit he was.

“Tommy, you’re a fucking idiot,” Techno suddenly piped up, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“Hey!” Tommy shouted, affronted. “What did I do now?!”

“You took a fucking healing potion without checking your injuries first, that’s what,” Techno grumbled. “Now your skin healed over a couple of pretty big splinters and I’ll have to make an incision to get them out.”

Tommy blanched at the word “incision”, trying to scoot away from his older brother. “O-Oi, I’m sure that’s not necessary now!”

“It could become infected if I don’t get them out,” Techno explained, already reaching into the medical kit for the right utensils. “Trust me, you don’t want to go through that.”

Philza sighed, patting Tommy on the back. “As soon as Techno is done with this we can go make some pancakes, how about that?”

Tommy eyed his dad warily, pondering his options. “Chocolate chip pancakes with as much syrup as I want?”

“Deal,” Philza nodded. “You ready?”

“Bring it on, fuckers!” Tommy grinned, his excitement now back tenfold. “Big man Tommy is scared of no blades. I’m sure it won’t even hurt that much.”

“10 golds says you’re going to scream like a little girl,” Wilbur grinned.

“Get ready to lose then, Wil!”

Tommy did, in fact, not scream, but after the whole ordeal, Techno did have to also disinfect his bleeding lip. He did get his 10 golds and pancakes out of it, so Philza was just going to count his blessings, try to stop his sons from wreaking havoc in the kitchen, and make sure that slope was going to get fenced _as soon as fucking possible._

These kids were going to be the death of him. But if he had to be honest, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) to hear me cry at three in the morning over a blank document, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
